


An Excess Of Caf

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [15]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: What happens when Hux over-caffeinates?





	An Excess Of Caf

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings: drugged caf

Kylo looks up at the clatter and hissed noise from the region of Hux’s desk. Hux was attempting to pick up his datapad with hands that were trembling slightly, only to have it slide from his hands, and in his skittering attempt to grab it, push it flying from his desk. 

“Hux,” Kylo asked, “are you ok?”

“Yeah, no, I mean, yeah, I think I’m ok.”

“You think…”

“Yeah, I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m just fine, why do you ask?”

“You seem a little wound up.”

“Nonsense,” Hux replied, his hands never settling for more than a second on any surface. “I’ve never felt better in my life.” Hux inhaled deeply, his nostrils flaring as he turned towards Kylo, and now Kylo could see just how blown his pupils were. 

“Are you sure-”

“I’m find Kylo!” Hux snapped, his hand cutting a slice through the air. “Why do you keep asking?”

“You don’t normally act like this.”

“Alright, so maybe I’m a little jittery, would that be so strange in your presence?”

“You’re not usually afraid of me.”

Hux narrowed his eyes. “I’m never afraid of you.”

“What then,” Kylo asked, tilting his head. “You’re restless with your unspoken feelings for me?”

Hux sniffed and turned back to face his terminal. 

“Caf.”

“Pardon me?”

“Canteen ran out a new caf today, must have been stronger than usual.”

“Uh-huh.”

Kylo watched Hux for a while, grinning obnoxiously, but Hux refused to look back at him. Kylo opened up a secure channel and renewed his order for stimulants from the med bay.


End file.
